


An Ending Chapter of a story.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: An idea of an ending of the current season.





	An Ending Chapter of a story.

**Author's Note:**

> My idea of the ending of the current season of Lucifer. (Yes I know it's not going to end like this to a point but still)

Lucifer stood there watching them knowing he couldn't do anything for her. He had to let this play out he would have to protect her some other way. He looked into how he could save Chloe with killing Pierce aka Cain. He turned away and walked pass Ella and Dan and didn't say anything to them. Ella saw the look of hurt on his face as he turned and looked at Dan. "Why doesn't Lucifer admit he's in love with Chloe?" Dan shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Some people were raised never knowing love not really. While others who have felt love once or twice in their life's either it sticks with them or something happens to them they have forgotten it." Ella looked at Dan "You think Lucifer is in love with Chloe?" Dan just nodded his head slightly before he turned and walked off.

Ella just stood there watching them all and shook her head slightly. "What did Lucifer want Ella?" Ella turned and looked at Chloe and Pierce. "No clue he didn't say anything. Just stood there for a bit then turned and walked away." Ella could have sworn right then and there that Pierce seemed to smirk that quickly went away when Chloe spoke again. "I should go ask him about it that's just not like him at all." Ella nodded her head slightly. "Normally he's very talkative not quite like a church mouse." Chloe snickered softly. "That would be funny to see Lucifer as a mouse." Ella joined in with the laughter. Pierce sighed softly "As funny as that could be don't we have a case to work on right now?" Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Right alright what did you learn Ella?"

Maze watched Lucifer walked out of the police station. "Your human left you for him didn't she?" She was slightly smirking as she stood leaning against his car watching him. Lucifer looked up at her and glared as his eyes flashed red. "I'm not going to take you back Maze you have to deal with your emotion's over your ex and best friend dating. You can't hide from it and I haven't run from mine." He said simply as he sidestepped her to get into his car. "You're in love with her Lucifer and its made you weak." Lucifer growled at her before they both turned to the voice of the said human. "What's made you weak Lucifer?" Lucifer blinked slightly. "Nothing detective. Now if you both excuse me I'm going now." He said getting in his car and started it up then. Chloe put her hands on the hood of his car as she looked at him. "What did you come here to talk to me about Lucifer?" Lucifer's eyes flicked away from her to look past him at Cain standing there leaning against the side of Chloe's car with his arms crossed. Lucifer looked back at her before he spoke with hurt in his eyes as his voice tried to sound mean. "To tell you where done working together." He looked down as he backed up his car and drove out of the parking lot.

Chloe stood there looking shocked and hurt at the same time as Lucifer drove off. She turned and looked at Maze. "What did I do?" Maze didn't say anything right away but just looked past her at Pierce then. "What do you think Decker?" She said simply as she walked past Chloe and towards Cain leaving Chloe standing there. "Did you have Lucifer do that or did he do this on his own?" Cain looked right at her. "I didn't say anything to him but now with him out of her life I am even closer to get what I want more than anything." Cain looked passed her right at Decker. "Chloe we should get going." Chloe turned and blinked a couple times before she walked back over to him. "Yeah, your right." She got into the car with Pierce and they drove off just as Ella and Dan walked up beside Maze. "What's Lucifer's game plan on just walking away from Chloe and the fun he seemed to be having?" Maze just shrugged her shoulders before she walked off. Dan looked at Ella then. "Do you get the feeling something is being left out here?" Ella nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, a lot of something it seems like. But that seems to be their thing lately."

Later that day Lucifer sat in his penthouses drinking a bottle of whiskey while just staring off into nothing. He looked like death warmed over as the elevator opened up he didn't turn his head towards the person. "Lina please leave me alone." He said void of all emotion as he spoke. "You're not picking up her phone Lucifer I have been trying to call you all day." Lucifer turned and glanced back at Dan and then back at looking at nothing. " Lucifer shrugged his shoulders slightly. "You found me still here you can go now, Dan." He said simply as he didn't turn around when Dan moved closer towards him. "Chloe has been shot by Pierce and she's fighting to hold on." Lucifer shot up then and turned around him with anger clear in his eyes as his eyes flickered red looking at him. "Where is he now?" He growled sounding very demonic as he moved towards the elevator. "Come on Dan where going to check on Chloe and then the devil will rain down hell on him." He stopped at the elevator door and looked back at Dan. "Decide by the time we get there Dan." Dan blinked slightly as he got on the elevator with Lucifer.

Lucifer pulled out his cell phone. "Maze if you had anything to do with Chloe being shot you know there is no place on earth or hell you can hide from me." He pulled the cell phone away from his ear as Maze shouted at him. "Maze... **MAZE**!" He yelled in his phone. "It's a simple yes or no." He sighed softly. "Fine, you didn't just wait outside the hospital for me and Dan. Yes, I want to check up on Chloe before I hunt him down. After all of this if you still want to go home I will take you my self alright? Okay then just keep an eye out for him. Good then just stand there and wait for me then." He said simply as he pocketed his phone as they got out of the elevator and walked out of the club. "Don't you need a gun for dealing with Pierce?" Lucifer's eyes flicked briefly towards him. "No. Now just shut up and get in Dan or I will tie you to the hood of my car." He said getting in. Dan didn't think twice as he got into the car just as Lucifer started his car and drove off. It didn't take them long to get to the hospital as Lucifer walked pass Maze as he went inside. He followed the line of cop's as he made it to Chloe's room who was laying in the hospital bed with Trixie, his brother, and Linda nearby.

Trixie looked up and smiled brightly seeing Lucifer but looked upset when she noticed Maze standing in the doorway. "I told mom you would come to Lucifer." Lucifer's felt his lips twitch into a smile as he pulled her into a hug then. "Do you think Trixie I can talk to your mom a moment?" Trixie nodded her head as Linda and his brother walked the little girl out as Lucifer sat down in the chair next to Chloe. "Detective?" Chloe opened one eye slowly and painfully as she looked over at him. "Lucifer?" She croaked out. "You look like hell detective." He said with a smirk. Chloe sighed softly. "If I could roll my eyes I would." Lucifer chuckled softly before he bent his head and kissed her softly on her forehead. "I have to go now, Chloe you're safe here with a hospital full of cop's, with your daughter, Linda, most likely Ella and her magical hugs, as well as my brother Amendiel as well too." He said lightly running a few fingers through her hair. "No running Lucifer." She said simply as Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "No just going to help Dan and Maze catch Pierce for this." He stood up when she didn't speak he bent his head slightly and softly kissed her on her lip's. He moved away from her as he joined Dan and Maze in the door. "Let's go." He said with that growl in his voice again.

Dan followed after them both and he didn't say anything until they got into the car. "What are you going to do Lucifer?" Lucifer didn't look up towards him. "I'm going to kill Cain." Dan sat there and blinked slightly. "Don't you mean Pierce and you should bring him in to face punishment." Lucifer looked up into the rearview mirror right into Dan's eyes as Lucifer's eyes and face shifted into his true form. "I'm going to kill Cain." He looked back down as Dan sat there blinking slightly. "Who is Cain?" Maze turned in her seat to look at him. "There the same person and Cain is an immortal." She turned back around. "Sit down and shut up Dan." Dan huffed slightly as he just sat there waiting for this crazy car ride to end. They drove around the city until night fell when Lucifer pulled over and popped his neck slightly. "Why a church?" He growled with a sneer on his face as he got out of the car with the others. "Maybe he wants to repent?" Lucifer turned and gave Dan a rather annoyed look then. "He had centuries to do that in killing his brother Abel he is doing this to piss my father off." He said walking towards the door as Lucifer looked back at Dan. "If you need to shoot him and I am in your way then do it. Since Chloe is still in the hospital but no shooting Maze." He opened the door as they all walked in.

Lucifer walked into the church to see Cain standing there before Jesus on the cross. "CAIN!" Pierce/Cain turned towards Lucifer and smirked softly. "Lucifer or should I call you by one of your other names hmm Satan?" Maze kept Dan back as Lucifer stood there staring down Cain. "You can call me by whatever name you want to Cain and you have a few choices left for what you have done to her." Cain stood there with his hands on his chest smirking softly. "Ah, so she hasn't died that's a shock is it your doing or one of your other sibling's doing Lucifer?" Lucifer stood there with his fits clenched as he looked into his eyes. "Your choices are we drag you into the mortal jail where you get to be their plaything for killing and stabbing for the end of time or." He said with a rather wicked smirk. "I drag your ass down into hell where you belong and now I see Abel never really did." Maze smirked softly. "A new toy to break sounds like a lot of fun boss." Lucifer just glanced towards her briefly and then back at Cain. "Decide now in the house of my father before I decide for you."

Cain smirked darkly at him. "It doesn't matter what I choose you will never show your true form in front of Dan or to Chloe either." Lucifer smirked as his wings came out of his back and he heard Dan's gasp. "He hasn't been lying." Cain reached behind his back and pulled out a sword that seemed to glow. "This was given to me century's ago back before you became the king of hell it's a demon killer it will kill Maze and do a lot of damage to even you Lucifer." Lucifer stood there with his fists clenched tightly. "I will make you pay for what you have done Cain." He said sneering at the other man as Dan aimed his gun at Cain. "I will shoot if you don't decide now Cain." Cain just smiled at him. "Go ahead I will just pop back up and hunt you down Dan." Dan looked at Maze "Is he lying?" Maze shook her head slightly. "No, he's not. He became immortal after killing his brother Abel. And has been cursed to live forever by Lucifer's dad as punishment." Lucifer walked towards Cain and stood out of reach of his sword. "So that is your choice to get what you desire to fight me in the house of my father?"

Cain smirked softly. "If I take out the devil then I will be granted what I desire most of all." Dan blinked slightly and turned towards Maze to ask him when he noticed she was pointing a dagger at his throat. "Stop asking and its death Dan that's what he wants his own death." Dan swallowed when Maze moved the dagger away from his throat as they looked back at them. "Um, are you going to help Lucifer?" He held his hands up when Maze turned and glared at him. "This is Lucifer's fight to put your gun away." She said simply as she looked towards the cross as she heard Dan put his gun away. "God, you might want to help your son." She said simply as she walked Dan out of the room. "Something tells me it will be safer to wait outside. Unless you want to find out where you go when you die sooner?" Dan shook his head slightly as they walked outside but Dan looked back as Lucifer shifted into his demonic form. Dan's eyes almost bulged out of his head at it. Dan sat down on the bench as he bent his head slightly. "Human emotions are new to you aren't they?" Maze turned her head sharply to him. "Yes." Dan nodded his head slightly. "Sometimes they can be for human's too. But Trixie loves you and Chloe thinks of you as a friend."

Maze shook her head slightly. "Is it wrong to go back to what I know best?" Dan shook his head slightly. "No, it's not. But Lucifer has done that all this time. Though the human emotion of love he doesn't seem to understand that just yet. Even if he is clearly scared out of his mind to show her the truth." They both turned their heads when they heard something hit the ground hard. "Yeah looks like the devil is going to have to pay for a church." Maze smirked softly. "I think his brothers and sister would find that funny." They sat there laughing over the whole thing while the door opened and a bloody figure stood there looking at them both thinking they both had lost there ever loving mind. Before that said figure could walk outside and join them they were pulled back inside and the door slammed shut. Both Maze and Dan turned towards the door when that happened and then back at each other. "Odd." They turned and went back to talking until the front door's shattered open and Lucifer flew pass them without using his wings. **"HOLY SHIT!"** Dan muttered when he turned and saw Cain with a slight bit of blood on his face as the cut there was slightly healing already. "Your weak Lucifer." He said with a dark smirk.

Lucifer stood up and turned and faced him. "The only one here who is weak is you, Cain." His right fist was clenched tightly around a piece of metal rod. "I will snuff out one as evil as you are Cain." He didn't notice that the metal rod in his hand shifted forms from a rod into a more sword shape. "I'm not evil Lucifer my brother is and he ended up where he belongs." Lucifer's eyes shifted red as that rod shifted into his sword the Flaming Sword. "I know where your soul will end up Cain so let's finish this so you may join your brother." He said as he shifted back in his true form as Cain growled at him and lunged at him as they stood toe to toe in this combat. Dan looked at Maze. "You should help Lucifer he is your friend and your ride back." Maze glared at him before she threw her dagger into the middle of Cain's spine. Cain clenched up as he grumbled about the pain in his back just before Lucifer cut him in half with his flaming sword. Lucifer stood there for a moment before he noticed the sword in his hand and looked up at the sky and muttered softly. "Thanks, dad." He said as the sword vanished from his hands.

Dan came out of hiding and walked up to Lucifer. "Are you alright?" He said pointing to all of the blood on him. Lucifer looked down slightly. "Most of this is his I hope." He chuckled softly. "You might want to call in we got him and he's DOA." Dan nodded his head slightly. "You don't have to tell Chloe right now who you are Lucifer. But if you have any human feelings for her whatever that is. Then you should tell her and be good to her or else." He said with a smirk. Lucifer chuckled softly as he sat down on the bench as Maze walked over and sat down beside him. "Human's?" Maze nodded her head slightly. "Yeah." She muttered softly. "About taking you back..." Maze placed a hand on his shoulder. "We both need to learn with these emotion's there just so new and scary." Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "If you ever want to go back again think about it for a bit okay." Maze nodded her head slightly. "Understood my king." She said with a smile.

Chloe didn't open her eyes as Lucifer walked in and took a seat near her face. He took a seat and went to close his eyes. "Did you get him Lucifer?" Lucifer looked into Chloe's wide awake face. "Yes. Hopefully, he's getting tortured endlessly by demon's like Maze." Chloe shook her head slightly. "You're strange." She muttered softly until Lucifer leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. "Thank you." He said with a smile that turned into one of his devilish smirks of his. "I'm sorry I hurt you earlier." He said simply. Chloe tried to sit up but Lucifer gently pushed her back down. "It's okay Lucifer. You were hurting and feeling emotions is still new to you." Lucifer chuckled softly. "Sounds like someone's been talking to Linda while I was gone." Chloe laughed softly before she winced slightly. "Yeah her and Amenadial talked a lot about you while you were gone with Dan." Lucifer shook his head slightly with a chuckle. "Give it to one of my big brothers to speak up for me." He said simply. "Be glad it wasn't my oldest brother Gabriel then you might want to shoot me instead of Pierce." Chloe shook her head slightly. "Your mother and father were very biblical about you and your siblings."

Lucifer leaned back in the chair. "Someone could say they wrote the book on the subject. And it seemed Pierce thought he was Cain and his dead brother was Abel." He told her a bit of the truth. "We found him in a church high on something since he tried to go after us with a sword. And Dan's bullets hit him but wasn't affecting him what so ever." Chloe blinked slightly. "He never seemed like he did drugs. But I guess you don't really know people." Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "True but did you really get into a sword fight with him?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yes and ended up cutting him in two." Chloe laid back down "Too bad I couldn't do it my self." Lucifer smiled softly. "It would have been hot to see you sword fight." Chloe blushed as Lucifer chuckled softly. "Pervert." She muttered softly as Lucifer chuckled. "Yep, one devilishly handsome pervert." Chloe shook her head slightly before she held her hand out to him. "Partners again?" Lucifer took her hand and shook it before he kissed the inside of her wrist. "Always." He winked at her. "Besides I plan on taking my partner out to eat after she is out of here and back to work." Chloe smiled softly. "No standing me up again."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Deal and if your wondering Maze is going to stick around for now." Chloe looked at him. "Human emotion's escaped her as well too?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yes, though I wouldn't mind coming to terms with mine with you since you started them." He said with a smile as Chloe rolled her eyes slightly. "But did you two have to destroy the church you know that broke Ella's heart?" Lucifer sighed softly. "I will make it up to her and you should rest don't make me tie you to the bed." He gave her a rather sexy smirk that just grew some on his face as Chloe tried to fight back her blush. Lucifer settled into the chair with his feet on the edge of her bed with his eyes closed. "Go to sleep Chloe before I break rules and find a rather kinky way of helping you to sleep." He opened an eye to look at her blushing face. "Unless that's what you want me to do?" Chloe glared at him. "If I could throw something at you I would." She said simply as she closed her eyes as they drifted off to sleep then. Lucifer slept there by her bedside guarding her in his own way until morning.

A week later Dan, Charlotte, Linda, and Ella stood inside of Lucifer's apartment. Ella looked at everyone. "Why isn't Decker here?" Before anyone could answer a voice from the deck answered her. "Because I'm not ready to show her the truth, Miss. Lopez." Lucifer said as he walked further into the room. "More like your scared to tell her." Linda muttered softly as Lucifer glared slightly at her. "Well its true that everyone here can agree on." Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly. "Regardless I do owe you a hug if you want but the truth more so." Ella nodded her head slightly. "Oh, your playgroup is coming to America now?" Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, it's not a playgroup as you call it." He said simply as Ella blinked slightly. "Then what is..." She was about to say it as a question when Lucifer's wings came out from behind his back as he stood there looking at her. "I really am the devil the one of the son's of god." He said simply as he stood there looking at her along with everyone else looking at her as they waited to see what she would say or better yet do.

Ella's eyes got big before she tried to sit down on the bar stool behind her. Linda looked at her as did Charlotte. "Are you alright?" Ella blinked slightly. "I'm not sure truthfully." Linda and Charlotte nodded there heads slightly. "It might take you longer than the rest of us to get used to the fact. Of Lucifer being the devil and Maze being a demon." Ella smirked slightly. "That isn't that far-fetched as the other." She turned and looked at Lucifer. "Sorry." Lucifer chuckled softly. "It's okay." He glanced at the clock. "I have a promise to keep or I would stay for questions. But if you have any you can feel free to ask them or me and even Maze." He pats his brother on his back as Dan turned and looked at him. "Date with Chloe?" Lucifer smiled softly. "Yes." He said simply as he walked away from the group. Ella didn't say anything until Lucifer left the room. "Are you okay with your ex-dating the devil?" Dan nodded his head slightly. "I did the good guy route saying if you hurt her or Trixie he has me to answer too. Even if he is the devil." He glanced at Charlotte "I'm not overstepping there with you?" Charlotte shook her head slightly. "You're worried about your ex-wife's feelings and your daughters too. But its clear they both love Lucifer clear as day."

Dan nodded his head slightly. "True." He looked at Ella. "Are you really okay?" Ella sighed softly. "It's really a shocker to find out the stories I use to hear as a child are really real? But why did Pierce go crazy like he did in the end?" Amendiel filled her in about who Pierce really was. "Oh, that explains a lot." She said with a soft smile. "He always was a little cranky more so then he might really be. But that is just how I think anyway." She said simply. "And the fact it did seem like he was trying to shove Lucifer out the door for good." Everyone nodded their heads. "I wonder if he ended up in hell for all he has done." Dan smirked softly. "I think it would do him some good being tortured endlessly by either a demon like Maze or his own brother. Or even Lucifer himself for that matter." He said chuckling softly at that idea in his head as well did the others join him in his laughter.

Lucifer's nose twitched slightly as he sat between a sleeping Trixie and a sleeping Chloe. He reached up and rubbed his nose muttering. "Note to self, strangle my brother." Chloe blinked slightly as she looked up at him. "You're not going to strangle Amendiel." Lucifer smirked softly. "I wasn't talking about him." He said softly. "I was talking about my big brother Gabriel." Chloe leaned up and softly kissed Lucifer on his cheek. "And what did your big brother make you do that was so bad this time?" Lucifer smiled softly. "Oh, he talked my ear off about the same old stuff from my childhood. As well as everything that went down when you were hurt." He pulled her close to him. "Go back to sleep Chloe." He said softly making sure she puts her head down again and kisses the top of her forehead. "The devil is here to stay." He said giving her a rather wicked grin when she turned her head to look at him. He kissed her nose and then leaned his head against the top of hers. They fell asleep like that with Chloe knowing she was at least for now safe in Lucifer's arms along with her daughter as well too.

**Author's Note:**

> (Was posted up on here and on deviant as the username Naku)


End file.
